avala black An American at Hogwarts!
by avalablack
Summary: Avala black is the daughter of Sirius black. What happens when both harry and ron fall in love with her? it tears their friendship apart! Read and review plz! HP/OC!
1. Chapter 1

This is my original character AVALA BLACK!! i dont own harry potter or any of the anime or manga or band stuffs, but AVALA is MINEEEE!! YEAH!! SO READ and rEvIeW PLZ!!

name: Avala (ah-VAH-luh, rymes with impala) Summer Tsuki Black

name: Avala (ah-VAH-luh, rymes with impala) Summer Tsuki Black

nickname: Vala, Tsuki

parents; Sirius black, lilly Potter

lives: grimmuld place (with Tonks)

hair: wavy, red, blond and blue streaks

eyes: green like lilys

height: 5 foot 8 inches (avg)

weight: skinny

house: Gryffindor

likes; harry, Hermione (her best friend), Ron, FMA, Naruto, anime, manga, chocolate chip ice cream, oreos

dislikes: stuck-up pure bloods, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort

powersl wandless magic, elemental (fire, water, air, earth, electriacity)

oersonality: Avala is very brave and loyal and nice. She lovess her family and frendas especially Harry! She and harray are going to get together sometime. she is very nice and kind to all people and hates stuck-up purebloods. Even though she is a pure blood she is not stuck up at all and ,luvs muggleborns.

history: Avala's dad uis Sirius black, her Mom is Lilly Poater but she dosent know it. She lives in grimmuld place with Tonks. She lives in OHIO!! LUV YOU OHIO!!


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST CHAPPIE!! Hope you all like it!! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!

Avala walked next to Tonks on the platform nine and three quarters

Avala walked next to Tonks on the platform nine and three quarters. "Im scared Tonks!!" she said. "Don'tt be scared, Avala!!" "OK!"

They walked to the platform and Avala got on the train. She got in a compartment. avala was scared. "Hello?" said a voice nearby. Avala did not say anything. It was harry Potter! Omg!! she thought.

She is so beautiful, harry thought!!

Harry ssat down beside Avala. "I am harry potter," he said, 'who are you?"

"Avala black," said Avala. Ron came into the compartment. "Hi, Harry. Hi, Avala." "Hi, Ron," said Avala. She is so beautiful, thought Ron. "I'm from America," said Avala. "I live in Ohio!!" (a/n: I LOVE YOU OHIO!! lol)

"Ohio? What's it like there?" "Well it's amazing and there are things to do like movies!!" "Cool!!" said Ron and Harry in unison!! They all laughed, and Avala's emerald eyes met first Harry's, then Ron's eyes. "Do you want to go on a date with me, Avala?" said Ron. "No," said Harry, " She is going on a date with _ME!!"_ "NO SHE IS GOING WITH ME!!" said RonN. "NO ME!!" screamed Harry. "Whoare you going with, Avala?" asked Ron. "Me?" Avala's emerald eyes sparkled with sadness, and filled with tears, black, glimmering tears. "Don't fight over me, guys!! I love you both!!" Her eyes sparkled with sadness, and the compartment started to rain. " Sorry about that!!" Avala said, "I am an elemental and it rains when I am said. "An elementall" said harry, "what can yiou do?" "I can control water, fire, air, earth, electricity and plants." said Avala, the rain stopping. "I also have wandless magic. Oh, we're here," she said as the train stoped. "Let's get off." They got off.


	3. Chapter 3

Avala's shiny red hair with the blue and blond highlights fluttered in the wind as she got off the train

Avala's shiny red hair with the blue and blond highlights fluttered in the wind as she got off the train. "Oh, look at the thestrals," she said. "The what?" said Ron. "The thestrals." she walked over to it. "The thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen death!! Like me!!" "I can too!!" says harry. Then they get on a carriage and went up the hill to Hogwarts.

They went into the school. "Sory guys. Dumbledoor says i need to meet him in his office." She went to his office where Dumbledoor was waiting. "Hello, Albus." She said, and walks into the room. "Hello, Ms.Black, you must be sroted now." She followed Dumbledoor out of the room and down stairs towards the Great hall. She lined up behind the many nervos 1st yrs.

Dumbledoor stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we being this yrs sortign, we have a 5th yr transfer student from the prestigus Ohio Academy of gifted Witches." The whole hall cheered.!! Avala watched as McGonigle brought out the hat and the chair, putting the sorting hat on the chair.

Avala walks out of the group of new 1st yrs towards the sorting hat. As she got there and sits in the chair, she puts the sorting hat on her head. "Hello, what's this? A Black, eh? Very difficult to sort you, you could be great in Slytherin. Very smart, though, Ravenclaw could be fitting." the sorting hat says. "You are also very loyal and hardworking. a lot of courage, too. I have no idea where to put you."

Out of the world of the hat and Avala's mind, Dumbledoor and the rest of the staff looked baffeled. Excpet the toad, who looked impatient wanting to get to her speech. Avala wondered what would happen. Mrs. McgGonigle was impatient. Avala thought, what hose will I be in?? The hat said, "you could easily go in any house, Avala. You are brilliant, and loyal and brave… This has never happened before!!" "Can I choose my house??" aksed Ava;a. "Ya, I guess so… Can I be in Gryffindor??" "Why, of course!! GRYFFINDOR!!" Said the hat.

Avala sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron. "Isn't this great?? We can be in the same house!!" The sorting finishnd. "Hi, Hermione!! How are you??" "Good. How's Ohio??" "OHIO IS AMAZING!!" said Avala. (a/n: I LUV YOU OHIO!!LOL!!)

"Ive never been to ohio." Hermione confessed. "You can come sometime and stay at my house, we can get money and go to A+F!!" "OMG I always wanted to go there!! I wanna get out of these DORK CLOTHES!!" "Ttly!!" said Avala. "As soon as this feast is over, I'm never going to wear it again!!" and then the y finishd eating and went upstairs to the dormitorys!!

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW YALL READ AND REVIEW PLZIES!!


	4. Chapter 4

!! HAI PEPULZ LOL ITZ BEEN A WHILE NO??/!!

OK TIME FOR THE STORY CHPTER !!

note PATD lyrics belong to PATD alone not me plz don't sue!! LOL

ALSO HP belongs to jk rowling not me, but avala is all mine!! MWAH!! LUV YA AVALA

Avala and Hermione wnet to their dormitory. "Hermione!" said avala "help me put up my P!ATD poster plz!" "Your wat poster?" says Hermione, "my P!AtD " postr" said Avala. "Wha t is that?" "You never heard of it PAniac at the disco says Ginny" the best band ever. "Can I hear?" Hermione asks/ "sure said avala and she took out her iopod touch and played the music.

Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

a/n I lUV it!!

and they all danced. Hermione danced and ginny danced and avala dancedbecaus it was the best song ever and then they stopped dancing./ "WOW said Hermione "I didn't know about that! That is the best band ever!! Lety's dance some more" and they danced to other padt songs and tthen they partied and pariteid. ginny brought ou t her ipod and they listnend to that too and then thwy listened to fallout boy and avala put up her fallout boy poster and then they listend to panic at the disco again and Hermione said that they should dance more so they did

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

and AVALA danced, and her red wavy hair fluttered in the wind. her green eyes sparkeld in the light with happiness because she was so happy to be dancing. She was so graceful Hermione and ginny had never seen such a garavce ful dancer before. harry came in. he watched her in silently, watching her beautiful hair fly, and her flawless skin shine in the sunlight. Her eyes sparleked . she was the most graceful girl he had ever seen, a born dancer. "You are a born dancer!" he said! Harrys greanm orbs met Avala's. "You are the best born dancer ever!You were born to dance!" "thank you hrary!" aAvala noticed him standing there, looking at her, " my dad always said I was born to dance. He said I was a porn dancer." Avala laugehed and her eyes sparkled in happiness. Harry laughed with her. "I also like to sing and write and paint. " "and youre smart!" said Hermione "you are brilliant I have to say" "Than k you Hermione" said Avala "Avala will you sing for us " asked harry "of course! said avala" she dances as she sings this song

I knew you were the one

since I saw the sun

I knew it was you

I knew wed be saiying I do

I knew we would have true love

it was in the starrs above

and in the sky that is blue.

OOooh yeah yeah

avala kisses Harry

I love you you are amazing

and perfect and charming in every way

I think you are so great and amazing

I want to hug you adnd love you every day.

oh harry you are perfect

I like the way your eyes shine and sparkle

in the sun like glass orbs so bright

in the sun

or in the night

oh harry will you be my husband

till the end?

Ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah

I love you

we are perfect for each other

youre like my sexy older brother

I wish I could know your mother

you are so perfect and we are perfect for each other

we are perfect for each other

you make my heart sing every day

in june and may

oh harry

oh harry

ooooooooh

yeah yeah yeah

a/n: laik it? sexy I no! seriously tho I love this song and it took me hours, let me know what u think about it!! –Rach

she sang it in a voice like honey after the rain. It was the most beautiful voice any of them had heard, they were all stunned. "wow avala!" said harry "your voice is so beautiful!!" "Thanx" says avala shyly "do you really think so? I am so shy and quiet smart girls are never beautiful or good at singing" "Yes you are both" chorus everybody, harry, Hermione and ginny. "Aw thanx guys" says avala "thanxx a lot." "Thank you for introducing me to the BEST BAND EVAR said hermione "and for all you're a+F and Hollister clothes!! I lookd like such a dork before thanx" "ur welcome said avala "no prob" and then they all went to bed


	5. Chapter 5

,dx,c,lcvm,m,m fccccccccccccccca,

the next day avala woke up. She saw herMione sleeping in bed nex to her. "HerMione," said Avala, "walk up!" "whuat?" siad HerMione, who is waiking up "OH! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!!" "Yes!" said avala "But I got you up so you will notbe 1" "thank you s" said herMione "now let's go ook?" "OK said avala. "we cna go downstairs now" so they wentdownstairs . They saw harry there. "Hello, avala "harry says blushing "you look so pretty this mroning" "aw thank you harry" sais avala 'you look great too" "she smiles at him "thank you avala says garry "so what class do we have today, " says harry, 'potions says hermione chacking herschedule "duoble potions with the slitherins "oh no!" harry screams "O NO!" "oh no " said avaala laughing "snape hatesme!' so they ate breakfast. harry had some eggs. hermione had some toast. ron had some pancakes. ginny had some waffles. avala had some french toast and some of everything. then tHey went downstirs to potions . "U r late " said Snape " ten pts. from griyffindor!" he laughs at hermione then he sees avala. "AH " he says" Avala BLACK from AMEriCA our new celebritty!! " snape and the slytherings snickers quietly not trying to hide their dislike of avala "you must prove yourself to me!! what do they teach you in american potions??" he scream but avala is too shy to answer. harry puts his arm around avvala "aw avala do not be scared he hates evveryone!" "but he hates me most!" said avala crying "whyy??" "i do not no" said harRy". "it is a mistery. "OK STOP TALKIN" SCREAMED SNAPE WHY DID U DO THAT??" AAVALA COWERs in sadnes sbecause she is shy and hates to be scolded. "NOW E START POTIONS!!" snape screamed at avala. "ok class" he says turning back to the class "now we start potions " we will start with a felix felicis!!" he scream Avala looks relieved "wjat " asks harry "we did this one all the time in my school in AMericA! In OHIO (a/n: LUV YA OHIO LOLLLZZZZ!!) I am an expert at htis one!! she says Snape not hearing because he is praising mafoy for his great ptotion that was not that great, he is just saying that because he love malfoy. Anyways, avala starts brewing her potion. it simmers sofftly, turning black then gold like it is supposed to turn . "PERFECT!" screams avala" "Mr. Snape11 she screams "i m finished with my felix felicis!" snape scowles and walks over. he looked at the potion and frowned. It is perfect!" he screamesd "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT??" avala who is shy cowers and starts to cry snape walks away screamed. "Poor avala!" harry looked away from his potion that he just started and looked at avala. he huggedher. "thankx harry" she says to him "i am sorry for being so weak!" "NONSense!" says HerMione, "snape is the one who is truly weak!!" and then potions class was over and they left.

OK A?N I KNOW SOME PEOPLE THINK AVALA IS A MARY SUE THAT IS NOT TRUE SHE HAS FLAWS SHE IS SHY AND SHE IS SCARED OF SNAPE SO THERE MR I THINK I AM SO SMART

U: DUHHH MARYSUEMARYSUE

ME: NO SHE IS NOT!! I SLAPPS U ALL WITH PROOF

U: OH NO U R RIGHT

ME: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

U: U R 2 SMART 4 ME WAH WAH WAH CRIES LIKE A BABY

ME: HAHA HA AHHA HA I WIN AGAIN LOZER!!


End file.
